


[Podfic of] all your favourite foods

by exmanhater



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3259922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonny sent Pat a picture of him fishing. Naturally, things escalated from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] all your favourite foods

**Author's Note:**

> ETA: The author of this story has chosen to delete the text/story from AO3, and that is why it is not linked here anymore. AO3 automatically removes the "inspired by" link when a story is deleted.

**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1CB0Yqb) [16.8 MB] ||| [M4B](http://bit.ly/1HgZANS) [17.8 MB]

Please right click and "Save As".

**Length** : 36:27 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
